


Loving Embrace

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Female Reader and Theron have achingly sweet fluffy sex.





	Loving Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; bolded words are taken from a prompt post

“Hey.”

You lift your gaze from your datapad to see Theron. He has an easy smile on his lips, but you quickly move your focus to his eyes. He’s hesitant, standing here in your work space, as if he didn’t belong in it. You smile softly and go to him. He looks at you expectantly as you bring your hand to his hair and pet it softly.

“Hey to yourself,” you say. You both laugh a little and Theron’s arms wrap around you. He’s warm and you’re happy to be in his embrace. “What’s on your mind?” you ask. Theron doesn’t answer right away, he just holds you there. You can’t really complain because it feels so good, so perfect to just be here with him.

“Once you’re done with your work…” Theron’s words fade away, but their intention is clear, especially as there’s a small smirk on the corner of his lips. You grin widely and pull him into a kiss. He kisses you back eagerly and squeezes you tight.

Instead of finishing your work, you two head to the bedroom right away. You can always do them later and you know from experience that when the heat is already pooling in your body, you’re not going to be able to focus on anything else.

You two strip each other’s clothes off and you can’t help but to admire Theron’s physique. You let your hands roam on his chest and abdomen, and he does the same to you. “You are amazing,” Theron murmurs as he rubs your hips. You laugh and softly push him against the bed, climbing on top of him. You pepper him with kisses.

“You are amazing too.”

He gets you ready after your kiss attack on him and it’s made a whole lot easier when your cunt is already dripping wet. You moan as his mouth latches against it and his tongue teases your entrance. “T-Theron,” you call out his name amidst your moans. He groans and quickens his pace while also bringing his thumb to rub your clit, sending your body arching as you can feel the orgasm building up fast. You come to his fingers and mouth and he lets you rest a bit before you move on.

When he enters you, you both groan, getting momentarily blinded by the intense pleasure of feeling each other so intimately. His cock is thick, and it rubs against your walls so deliciously that you’re letting out a constant stream of moans and whimpers of pleasure. He leans right against you, wanting to be as close to you as possible.

 **“You have no idea what you do to me,”** Theron murmurs into your ear as he thrusts into you. You shiver and can’t stop the happy grin on your face. You feel the same way because you have never felt this way with anyone else. You look him into the eyes. “I love you,” you say back to him and he gasps. His body shakes, and he stops moving after burying himself deep inside you.

You enjoy the closeness for a little while but end up ushering him to sit so you can ride him. He does as you say and soon you’re on his lap moving slowly while your arms are wrapped around his shoulders. He looks so good, so perfect with his face flushed and eyes wide-open, like he couldn’t believe he was doing this with you. You kiss him deeply and run your fingers through his hair.

“I…” he starts hesitantly. However, you kiss him again, not letting him speak. “It’s okay, you know I can wait,” you whisper, referring to the words you had just said. You know he loves you from the way he looks at and acts around you. You didn’t need verbal confirmation for it.

“No,” Theron suddenly says, and you nearly stop riding him in your confusion. He wraps his arms tightly around you and looks at you desperately. The air is thick with heat and want but there’s also something else in it, burning anticipation that makes your heart beat faster.

“I… I love you.”

You stop moving and just stare at him, feeling the widest smile ever slip on your lips. You bring your hands to his cheeks and kiss him deeply, pouring all your passion behind it while beginning to move again, quickly going to a faster pace. “I love you too, Theron.”

The release for both of you comes quickly after that and you end up laying on the bed, enjoying the afterglow wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
